Tomohiko Kazami
Tomohiko Kazami is a villain from Another anime series. Appearance Tomohiko appears to have short dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears spectacles with green frames in the anime. In the manga, he has the same appearance. He is usually seen wearing the school male standard uniform. Personality He has a very serious attitude, especially about his work. It is shown that he and Teshigawara have been friends since they were children. While he was initially warm and welcoming to Kouichi. When Yukari Sakuragi died, he became emotionally unstable, which amplified when Teshigawara threw him over the balcony, mistaking him for the Extra student. Since then, he harbored a hatred and bitterness for Kouchi so strong that he is one of the few members of the class that doesn't join in on the witch hunt for Mei Misaki. Story Tomohiko first appeared in the story, with Yukari Sakuragi and Izumi Akazawa at the hospital. They were there to visit the patient, Kouichi Sakakibara as class representatives of Yomi North and wanted to express their welcome to him. Tomohiko personally sent Kouichi notes in order to help him keep up with the class' current curriculum. When Kouichi arrived in school, Izumi was absent from class prompting Tomohiko and Naoya Teshigawara, to give Kouichi the class tour. He among many of Class 3-3 were trying to keep Kouichi from acknowledging Mei Misaki as part of a charm to keep the school from suffering an annual calamity, which causes students and their relatives to die one by one. The calamity eventually came and Yukari Sakuragi was the first to die, falling down the stairs and impaling her throat by her own umbrella. While he has seldom appeared in the anime since then, he didn't show true prominence until the class trip, where Naoya Teshigawara threw him over the inn balcony during the class trip, under the false assumption that he was the extra dead student of the year. He survived with a severe head injury and figured out that in order to stop the calamity the extra must die. While his first guess was Kouichi Sakakibara, he killed two other students in an attempt at trial and error. When he met Kouichi, Tomohiko tried to kill/assassinate him too, also holding him responsible for the death of Sakuragi. Kouichi tries to defend himself while trying to provide information regarding the calamity, which Kazami angrily denies the truth. He overwhelms Kouichi, but Izumi knocks him out before he could finish him off. The blow he suffered, though proved to be fatal as Teshigawara finds out when his body is placed outside by Chibiki. Category:Complete monster Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who have died in disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed characters Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Wrathful characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Horror characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Murderer Category:Murderers Category:Murder victims Category:Killer Category:Killers Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue hair Category:Blue characters Category:Blue eyes Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Arch-enemies Category:Archenemy Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic evil Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Manga Category:Anime